


Mercedes pet sitting service

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt:  Susie and Toto are having a weekend at home with toddler Jack. They have to look after Turbo too and Turbo and Jack take a liking to each other :3





	Mercedes pet sitting service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So I really had fun with this and couldn't resist including my favourite OT3 :3

Susie and Toto were fast asleep when the phone rang.

Susie groaned, burying herself into a blanket cocoon as Toto reached for the phone.

"Tell whoever it is to go away." Susie says tiredly, she had had to get up early in the morning as Jack had had a nightmare.

Toto blearily looked at the screen of his phone and he frowned. "It's Valtteri."

He pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Valtteri are you okay?"

"Toto?" Valtteri answers. "I'm sorry to call you so early but I need your help."

"With what?" Toto asks, sitting up in the bed, making Susie grumble.

"Seb and Kimi are planning to take me away on a little holiday, but I have no one to look after Turbo."

"Turbo?" Toto asks, "Your cat?"

"Yes." Valtteri replies. "Can you please take him in for a week?"

"Is he good with kids?" Toto asks.

"Very." Valtteri confirms. "He's great with my little niece, doesn't care what she does. He's quite lazy."

"Only for a week?" Toto asks.

"Yes, just for a week as they've sprung this on me and I want Turbo cared for." Valtteri explains.

"Okay fine, fine." Toto rubs a hand over his face tiredly. "When will you be bringing him over?"

"Today? If that's okay?" Valtteri asks. "I can bring him to the track with us, I'll bring his food and toys too."

"Okay. Let me just ask if Su is okay with this, one second." Toto put his hand over the phone and nudged the Susie shaped lump besides him. "Lieb...can we cat sit Turbo for the week."

Susie moves from under her cocoon to look at him tiredly. "You've already said yes haven't you?"

Toto nods sheepishly.

"It's fine, so long as he's okay with Jack." Susie replies.

"Don't worry, he's great with kids." Toto assures her as he puts the phone back to his ear. "Hi, Val? Yes bring Turbo to the track with you. He can stay in my office until after the race."

"That's brilliant, thank you so much!" Valtteri replies, his happiness audible over the phone. "I owe you one!"

"Just get me the win today and we'll call it even." Toto responds before cutting the call.

Toto sighs and pulls Susie towards him. "It's just a week. I'm sure it will be okay."

"I hope Jack likes him." Susie says, cuddling into Toto's chest.

"I'm sure he will." Toto says gently, kissing her head before cuddling her tighter, his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

* * *

That day at the track, Valtteri came over to Toto's office carrying a rather large pet carrier. Sebastian and Kimi were following after him with arms ladled with two big plastic bin bags.

"I thought he was staying for a week! Not a month!" Toto says as Valtteri gently places the carrier down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Valtteri asks, confused. "These bags contain his food for the week and toys!"

"How much food and toys does one cat need for a week's stay?" Toto asks, his eyes wide as Sebastian and Kimi dump the bags by the table.

"Don't even ask." Sebastian warns.

"Just don't." Kimi adds, "I had to carry both bags in the Ferrari! It has two seats!"

Valtteri rolls his eyes. "You didn't have to help me you know."

"But we'd be bad boyfriends if we didn't!" Sebastian exclaims.

"Then stop moaning, Turbo needs all the stuff I brought." Valtteri huffs.

"No wonder he's fat." Kimi mumbles.

"I heard that!" Valtteri glares, folding his arms.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and tugs Valtteri towards him. "Cheer up Val, after this race we have our holiday!"

"And Turbo is in safe hands too." Kimi adds, coming over to gently kiss Valtteri's head.

Toto watches the display of affection and shakes his head. He had been surprised when he had caught Valtteri with Sebastian and Kimi, but now it made more sense to him. It certainly explained why Sebastian had been hanging around the Mercedes garage like a stray cat.

Valtteri smiles at the two Ferrari drivers and then turns to Toto. "You'll make sure he keeps to his routine? I've emailed it to you."

"I will." Toto nods, not having the heart to tell him the Google doc he had got sent was 10 pages long and under no certain terms was it going to be followed.

"Good." Valtteri says, leaning down to check on the giant fluffy cat inside the pet carrier. "You be good now, you hear? I love you."

Kimi rolls his eyes and gently pulls at Valtteri's elbow. "Come on, Rakkaus. You're leaving him for a week. It's not like you'll never see him again."

Valtteri nods, but he looks so sad that Sebastian ends up coming over and hugging him with Kimi.

Toto looks at the three hugging drivers and wonders just what he has walked into. He coughs a little and Sebastian looks up.

"He really loves Turbo." Sebastian explains as Valtteri moves out of their hold.

"Sorry, I do." Valtteri shrugs, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay." Toto says with a smile, "Growing up I had a Labrador called Bailey. I couldn't bear leaving him behind when I went to summer camp."

"He's the dog you have photographed in your front room?" Valtteri asks.

"Yes." Toto replies, "Now, are you going to get ready? The race starts in under two hours."

Valtteri nods and smiles at Toto. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble." Toto says with a smile. "Now all three of you, go!"

Valtteri nods and makes to leave the room with Sebastian and Kimi following him, waving goodbye as they do.

Once the three are gone, Toto sighs and looks at Turbo. "You're not going to be trouble now are you?"

Turbo merely glares at him in reply.

* * *

That night, Toto thanks all the gods that Susie had bought a family saloon when they got Jack, it meant that the (rather heavy) bin bags got to be safely stowed in the back of the car.

Toto had insisted on carrying them both. But he didn't half struggle with them, much to Susie's amusement.

Once the bags and Turbo were safely inside the car, Susie and Toto set off home.

Once they arrived, Susie put Turbo's carrier onto the kitchen table and Toto brought Jack down to meet him.

Toto carried Jack down the stairs and told him that he and Susie had something to show him.

Once Jack had laid eyes on Turbo that was it.

* * *

 

Over the coming week, Jack and Turbo got on like a house on fire.

The four year old adored Turbo, who he insisted on calling "Turtle," and the two were an inseparable pair.

Turbo was very placid and mild mannered and let Jack hug him whenever he wanted, he even slept on the end of Jack's bed, which really helped Susie and Toto as Jack felt better when Turbo was with him keeping the nightmares at bay.

Valtteri called almost every day to Face Time Turbo. Toto thought this a little odd, but the ways of a pet owner were sadly lost on him.

Towards the end of his stay even Susie and Toto had to admit that Turbo was a great addition to their little family, and they knew Jack would be heartbroken when Valtteri came to collect him.

So on Turbo's final day with them, they hatched a plan.

* * *

Valtteri came to collect Turbo on the Sunday morning. The Finn was very excited to see Turbo and couldn't wait to be back with him.

Jack had not slept much that night and the little boy was still quite tearful as he held the cat in his arms, looking at Valtteri sadly.

"Please don't take him back, Valti. I love him." Jack looked close to tears again as he hugged Turbo towards himself.

Valtteri turned to Toto and Susie and Toto shrugged helplessly.

"He fell in love with him." Toto explains gently.

"Oh." Valtteri looks at the little boy and sighs, kneeling down next to him.

"Jack, Turbo belongs to me. I understand you've grown fond of him and that makes me happy, he's very special to me too. How about if I take him home you can visit him when you like?" Valtteri asks softly.

Jack thinks about this for a minute and then nods. "I guess that's okay, Valti."

"Good." Valtteri smiles softly, holding his arms out to take the cat from Jack.

Jack hands Turbo over, fresh tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Turtle."

Valtteri looks over at Susie and Toto and makes his way over to them.

"I'm sorry about this." Valtteri sighs. "I don't want to break his heart...."

"It's okay." Toto nods, pulling Valtteri to one side. "Let Susie talk to him."

As Toto leads Valtteri off down the corridor, Susie approaches a clearly heartbroken Jack.

"You okay there?" Susie asks softly, kneeling down so she can hug him.

"I'm gonna miss him, Mummy." Jack says quietly, his face buried in her shoulder. 

"I know." Susie gently rubs his back and kisses his hair. "You've been very brave letting him go."

Jack nods, but he doesn't look happy.

"Hey." Susie says softly. "How about we go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate? We still have marshmallows!"

Jack nods, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Okay, Mummy."

Susie gently takes Jack's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

On the counter is a pet carrier and Jack almost stops.

"Hey." Susie turns to her son and smiles. "I think you should look in there."

Susie lifts Jack up and walks towards the table, letting Jack see what was inside.

There, on a blanket in the pet carrier, is a tiny orange kitten.

"Say hello to our new pet!" Susie tells him with a grin.

Jack cannot believe his eyes and he gently reaches out for the carrier.

Susie sits Jack on a chair and draws the carrier closer. The little kitten inside gives a gentle mew and inspects the people watching him.

"He's ours?" Jack asks, a small happy smile on his face.

"Yes." Susie replies, "What do you think?"

"I love him!" Jack exclaims, throwing his arms around Susie. "Thank you, Mummy!"

"Thank Daddy! He went out to find the little guy!" Susie answers as Toto walks into the room after saying goodbye to Valtteri.

"Daddy! Thank you!" Jack's smile is ridiculously wide as he gets off of the chair to run towards his father.

Toto picks him up and allows Jack to hug him as hard as he can. "You're welcome!" He presses a kiss to his hair, moving over to the pet carrier.

"What are you going to call him?" Toto asks, smiling at how happy his son is.

Jack thinks for a moment and then exclaims "TURTLE!"

Toto chuckles and turns to look at Susie, feeling his heart flip at the identical looks of happiness on his Wife and Son's faces.

Getting the kitten had been a great idea, and they had Valtteri Bottas and Turbo to thank for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
